


Those Eyes

by Yuriii



Category: Original Work
Genre: Boys In Love, Dark, Dark Agenda, Dark Character, Declarations Of Love, Heartache, Light-Hearted, Love Confessions, Love at First Sight, M/M, Shounen-ai
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-03
Updated: 2016-03-03
Packaged: 2018-05-24 12:35:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 896
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6153943
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yuriii/pseuds/Yuriii
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"What if? I took your hands and whisk you away from the battlefield. And let me love you or you want to die by my blade?" These words are a  promise to the greatest warrior of his time. He doesn't know how to respond to this confession?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Those Eyes

**Author's Note:**

> Author Note: Like it? If you do review and spread the word about this story :)

Ru Baye was out front of his father lord castle with his best friend Diachan. He was annoyed that other warlords and their general,armies want to go against his father.

Yes he know his father was a tyranny but he didn't want to kill him..Yet anyway. As he seen the most beautiful person in the world. He had the most shiny sparkling pink hair with those stunning jade green eyes that would put gems to shame. And the cutest pout pink lips.

He rode his red flames hare to the battlefield with Diachan. As his eyes was on that certain person. He wanted to him to himself. As he watch those eyes he can see the fear that he could taste. Then it was replaced with courage and faith. It reminded him a dragon courage. He smirk as he strike him...

* * *

 

He couldn't believe that he almost lost to him and his brothers. But a least his father and Diachan was fine and safe.

All day long his mind and thoughts was being torture about that certain pink haired male. He found out from Diachan that male was Han Shu he was eighteen and came from The Tora Clan of The East. A very powerful clan but they separated it by four equally clan. Shu and Wei,Wu and Jin of today.

He was interested of him he can tell Diachan was envy with hate and jealously about Shu. He didn't care he wanted Shu for himself and ONLY for him. He dreamt about him each night. He had enough of this war trying to protect of this ungrateful tyranny.

As he took this chance to slain his father in cold blood and betray his best friend,a few others to side with allies.

He was tied along with his unfriendly comrades and best friend.

"Tsk that ugly piece of shit and his army has fallen." said Wei with blank expression and huffed.

**"KILL THEM!"**

**"BEHEADED THEM!"**

**"KILL THEM AND THEIR FAMILY"**

His other best friend Xiapiye had a calm expression as the crowd wanted them dead. He turn to Ru Baye and nodded that he already accepted his death so did He.

He looked over at Shu who had a sad look on his face. He didn't like that pity in the boy eyes he wanted it to go away. He gave the boy a threaten look that made him look away.

"So it settle King Zhuo's surviving army shall be killed. By being beheaded!" claimed Wei.

The crowd cheers as they killed the army only was left was Diachan and Xiapiye,Ru Baye. Everybody stares at them with smug looks on their faces expected The Leaders whom had frown.

**"KILL THEM MY LORD! THEY'RE NOTHING BUT GARBAGE!"**

Wei had his hand to the crowd to shut them up. As he walked over to them and stare at them closely.

"A woman whom can put the moon and sun to shame with her beauty. A man who's not scared of death and embrace it with welcome hands...And you?" said Wei as he finally pointed at Ru Baye with disgusted on his face.

"A man with strength of  **thousand**  men and master of all arts of fighting and archery. And slain your own father in cold blood for no reason? So speak the reason?" asked Wei.

Ru Baye glare at him and doesn't like to explain himself. He did it cause for Shu the man who took his heart and melt the coldness. He just spit in Wei's face who was furious as he was about to strike him down by Wei's three sword.

Ru Baye closed his eyes and ready for his death as he took his one last left. But nothing happened only a male with pink hair stood in front of him with a dragon glare.

"Brother! Stop the killing this instant! It won't get you no where! I'll take him and Diachan as my personal guard as you take Lord Xiapiye to be your personal general!" argued Shu. He was decide not to see them suffer any longer as they was probably suffered under that tyranny already. And alot of blood had shed enough for one day.

* * *

 

Wei stare at his brother reading into his eyes. He seen something that he forgotten a long time ago. " _Compassion_ " he nodded and grabbed Xiapiye and told everybody to go home.

Shu turn around and smile at them both so warmly that Ru Baye had to look away.

" What if? I took your hands and whisk you away from the battlefield. Or you want to die by my blade or yours own?" asked Shu quietly.

Ru Baye stare at him as he got on one leg and he was still tied up.

"Ne? I Ru Baye is here to serve you and ONLY you. To protect you from harm and danger that opposes a threat to you. I'll risk my life to make sure this land become yours and only yours." said Ru Baye.

Shu was shocked and a bit blushing as he smile and untie them both.

"I would love to see that Lord Ru Baye."

He jumped on his horse and waited for them. Ru Baye jumped on his horse. Diachan realize why her best friend fallen so hard for their new lord.

This gonna be a very long future.


End file.
